


Escenas en el Centro Comercial

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca hacer la compra resultó tan curioso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escenas en el Centro Comercial

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que se me olvida poner que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero digamos que es bastante obvio

 

-¿Y eso que se supone que es?

-Chocolate, dijiste que querías chocolate - Danny le miraba desde el otro lado del carro del supermercado-. Y este tiene un noventa por ciento de cacao, es más sano.

-Amargo, Steven, eso es lo que es: Amargo.

-Es casi cacao puro, sin tanto azúcar, ni…

-¿Y para qué sirve el chocolate si no es dulce?- el rubio le arrancó la tableta de las manos y se dirigió al estante correspondiente para depositarlo de nuevo en su sitio.

-¿Lo ves? Ese hombre coge la tableta con el porcentaje más alto de cacao, el más sano- le decía una señora a su hija, que la miraba con pena.

-Disculpe usted, pero, si es observadora, que seguro que lo es, se dará cuenta de que lo que hago es poner la tableta de nuevo en su sitio- comentó el policía mientras cogía varias de las tabletas de chocolate más dulces. Steve emitió un gruñido. El rostro de la adolescente se iluminó en una sonrisa mientras su madre buscaba ayuda en el SEAL, quien simplemente hizo un gesto de derrota.- El azúcar es bueno- sentenció guiñándole un ojo a la niña.

-No si abusas.

-Tampoco es sano abusar del ejercicio, ni de las bombas de mano, y tú lo haces continuamente- el detective de Jersey comenzó a caminar ante la asombrada mirada de las dos mujeres. Steve empujó el carrito tras él.

-Danny, no puedes meter _“ejercicio”_ y _“bombas de mano”_ en la misma frase y quedarte como si nada.

-¿Ahora te has vuelto un académico?

                               ******************************

-¿En serio tienes que ir pulsando todos los botoncitos que ves? ¿Qué tienes ahora, cinco años?

Steve retiró las manos con rapidez del _“Osito cuentacuentos”_ y miró a su amigo con expresión de inocencia.

-Sólo quería saber si de verdad hace lo que dice en la caja.

-Has probado ya unos quince juguetes y te juro que si vuelvo a oír un _“Hola amiguitos”_ o un _“mamá”_ más, me volveré loco. Eres peor que Grace. ¿Y tenías que volverle a dar al muñeco diabólico ese?

-No era un muñeco diabólico.

-Pues reía como si fuese a arrancarte la cabeza- contestó el rubio con un escalofrío-. En fin, céntrate un poco, ¿vale? Recuerda que estamos aquí para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Jimmy Hanamoa.

Steve sonrió con esa ternura especial que reservaba para los Williams. No podía evitar el nudo que se le formaba en el estómago, ni las ganas de llorar que sentía cada vez que su amigo hacía algo como aquello. Tenía unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente y repetirle una y otra vez que era una gran persona y que su corazón no cabía en la isla de lo grande que era. Jimmy sabía que podía contar con el ex compañero de su difunto padre, que recordaba su cumpleaños, tenía un detalle para él en Navidad, iba a sus partidos de baseball…

Definitivamente, la familia Hanamoa tenía mucha suerte de que el policía hubiese entrado en sus vidas.

Y si lo pensaba bien, él también la tenía.

                               ******************************

-Eso tiene pinta de estar bueno- comentó Danny mirando con interés el plato de su amigo. Éste clavó su tenedor en una poción de comida y se la tendió al rubio, quien la comió directamente de ahí. Ambos permanecían ajenos a los suspiros que emitían las mujeres de la mesa de al lado.

-¿Qué te parece?- quiso saber el SEAL sin apartar la vista del rostro de su compañero, que asintió con la cabeza.

-Está muy rico- admitió en cuanto hubo tragado.

-Y eso que no lleva grasas ni cosas de esas que tanto te gustan.

-A veces hablas de mi como si fuese una especie de adicto al McDonald´s- se ofendió el detective-. Que, de vez en cuando, me guste conceder un poco en mi dieta, no me convierte en el mejor amigo de las grasas saturadas.

-¿Conceder un poco? ¿Es necesario que baje al coche y te enseñe las tres tabletas de chocolate, las galletas, el sirope para tortitas y el resto de cosas similares que hay en las bolsas?

-Mientras el médico no me diga nada, no me privaré de las cosas que me gustan.

-Cuando lo haga, será tarde.

-Necesito las energías para poder correr detrás de ti.

-Eso es lo que harás, correr detrás, como sigas así- vale, ahí se había pasado con la broma. Al fin y al cabo, el rubio estaba en perfecta forma, o incluso mejor, porque era capaz de mantener el ritmo del SEAL y además de forma más que digna. Steve se odió por la expresión que se acababa de dibujar en el rostro de su amigo.- Lo siento, eso es una broma que no ha tenido gracia.

-¿No confías en mí para cubrirte las espaldas?

-¡Todo lo contrario Danny! Confío en ti más que en nadie de este mundo, más que en muchos de mis compañeros marines, que no eran capaces de seguirme ni la mitad de bien de lo que lo haces tú. No estoy nada orgulloso de lo que dije. Perdóname.

 -Está bien, solo que haces que Grace piense que su padre se volverá gordo algún día y morirá de un ataque al corazón.

-Ella sabe que no será así- le aseguró el marine robándole unas cuantas patatas fritas del plato.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces, no ves que eso engorda?

El moreno sonrió al ver los ojos de su amigo brillar con la diversión.

-¿Ves lo que hago por ti? Es para que no te veas obligado a comértelo todo.

La camarera regresó en cuanto hubieron terminado.

-¿Qué tal todo, chicos? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Vais a tomar algo de postre?

Danny bajó la vista con tristeza.

-Tráigame una porción de la tarta especial de la casa… y dos cucharillas.

La mujer se retiró y Danny le miró, sorprendido.

-Dijiste que te gustaba mucho esa tarta, ¿no?

-Creí que te preocupaba que no pudiese seguir tu ritmo.

-Si repartimos el trozo estaremos igual- dijo el marine sin dejar de sonreír.

                               *******************************

Mientras Steve charlaba animadamente con un ex compañero del colegio, Danny decidió echar una ojeada por los escaparates que había alrededor. Era curioso cómo se descubría pensando _“Esto le encantaría a Steve”_ o imaginándose la cara de ilusión de su compañero si le regalase esto o aquello. El policía recordó la expresión del SEAL aquel día en que le dijo en broma que el paquete que había llegado por mensajería era un regalo suyo. Hizo un gesto a su jefe para indicarle que iba a entrar abrió la puerta de la tienda de regalos.

Steve entró al poco rato, bastante intrigado y queriendo saber qué es lo que se le había perdido a su amigo por ahí.

Y frente a él estaba el que sin duda sería el regalo perfecto para su rubio compañero. Y si había alguien que se lo merecía, sin duda era él. Así que aprovechó que no le había visto aún para comprarlo.

Se lo daría esa misma noche.

                                               ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

-Podías aprovechar que estamos aquí para comprar unos pantalones, los de ayer están para tirar.

Danny dirigió una mirada furiosa a su compañero.

-Y no será porque _ALGUIEN_  me empujó por un barranco.

-Te habían disparado, si no te hubiese apartado de la trayectoria de la bala, ahora mismo no estarías aquí- y Steve realmente no quería pensar en ello, no quería porque su corazón se encogía y le invadía un terror ciego que hacía que todo su cuerpo temblase de forma incontrolable.

-Vamos, anda-  el rubio se ablandó ante la atemorizada expresión de su compañero y se dejó arrastrar pese a que odiaba comprar ropa con toda su alma. Bueno, también odiaba los centros comerciales y llevaba todo el día en uno con Steve. ¿Qué sería lo próximo, pizza en la piña? Se dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa de ternura pensando en lo rápido que el SEAL se había ido metiendo en su vida.

Así que ahora estaba en un probador con cinco pares de pantalones.

-¿Qué hacen aquí unos pantalones tipo cargo, Steven?- gritó sin poder ocultar la risa- No me los voy a poner.

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó una suave carcajada.

Danny sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de uno de los que había probado y descartado. Pero se había atascado.

-Mierda.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Una maldita cremallera, se ha atascado.

Tras varios minutos de juramentos, el marine perdió la paciencia y entró.

-A ver, déjame a mí.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- susurró el policía viendo con horror cómo su jefe se arrodillaba ante él y dirigía sus manos directamente a su…- ¿Qué haces?

-Ayudarte- Steve se estaba arrepintiendo de su arrebato servicial, le estaba costando contener sus manos para que no fuesen directas a ciertas zonas del cuerpo de su amigo.

-Para, Steve, para- la respiración del rubio se aceleraba poco a poco, algún día tenía que pararse a pensar en todo lo que ocurría últimamente, porque, en serio, no era normal. Jamás había reaccionado así. No debería estar tan nervioso. No debería estar deseando que Steve en ese momento comenzase a…

Carraspeó para combatir la sequedad que acababa de invadir su boca.

-Está dura.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó el detective con un hilo de voz.

-La cremallera, está dura.

-Ah, ya.

La empleada de la tienda abrió la puerta al oir voces. Levantó las cejas al ver a Steve de rodillas ante la entrepierna de su compañero y sacudió la cabeza. Desde donde estaba, no podía ver lo que en realidad ocurría.

-¿No les da vergüenza, caballeros? Salgan de ahí inmediatamente.

-No es lo que parece, señorita. Verá, la cremallera se atascó y él me estaba ayudando…- intentó aclarar el policía.

-Ya, claro- le interrumpió esta-. Desde luego, hay adultos que son peores que los adolescentes- murmuró antes de irse. En su fuero interno no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda esos dos hacía poco que salían y resultaban adorables con esas caritas de niños sorprendidos haciendo una travesura.

Mientras, los dos amigos se miraban confusos antes de estallar en carcajadas.


End file.
